My Immortal
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: A songfic focused mostly on InuYasha's mother, using Evanescence's song 'My Immortal'. Spoiler Alert: This fic contains InuYasha's mother's real name


My Immortal  
  
by. DemonGirl-Setsuna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! This is my second  
  
songfic and I wanted it to focus around InuYasha's mother;  
  
Izayoi (name is mentioned in the third InuYasha movie).  
  
Please Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to   
  
Rumiko Takahashi or Evanescence's 'My Immortal'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Immortal  
  
***********************************************  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence stills lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
***********************************************  
  
Izayoi gently calls to a two year old InuYasha, "Come on   
  
InuYasha, I know you can do it, walk to me"  
  
InuYasha wobbles with every step he takes as he walks to   
  
his mother's open arms  
  
"I knew you could do it, Inuyasha", she says when he reachs  
  
her arms and picks him up, "Lets go inside to eat some   
  
gyudon(beef bowl), Nigirimeshi(rice ball) and cha(tea)",   
  
she starts to head inside  
  
"Lady Izayoi, may I speak with you", a small voice says as   
  
it lands on her shoulder  
  
"Myoga, what is it you wish to speak to me adout?", she asks   
  
as InuYasha trys to grab Myoga off her shoulder  
  
"I wish to speak to you about Lord InuTaisho, m'lady", Myoga   
  
replies, hopping out of InuYasha's reach  
  
"I understand", Izayoi says, nodding, "Sakura, please come here"  
  
"Yes, m'lady, what is it I can do?", a thirteen year old girl with  
  
long black hair and lilac purple eyes, wearing a light pink kimono  
  
asks  
  
"Sakura, I would like you to bring InuYasha inside and feed him, his  
  
meal, if you please", she replies  
  
"Yes, m'lady", Sakura says, bowing, "Come along, Lord InuYasha, its   
  
time for dinner", she takes InuYasha from his mother's arms and   
  
gently ruds his ear, causing him to giggle, "Oh your ticklish there",   
  
she smiles and carries him inside  
  
"Now Myoga, what is it you have to say about my Lord husband?", Izayoi  
  
asks  
  
"M'lady, I regret to inform you, that Lord InuTaisho has unfortunatly  
  
died", Myoga answers, his eyes downcasted  
  
"H...he died?!", she chokes, turning pale and tears build in her violet  
  
eyes, "H...how did he die?"  
  
"He was in a great battle with a dragon named Ryukotsusei, but he could  
  
only seal the demon, and Lord InuTaisho died of his injuries from the  
  
battle, shortly afterwards, my lady", he says  
  
"I thank you Myoga, for telling me what happened", she thanks quietly,  
  
trying to hold back her tears, 'Now I have to raise our son alone, I  
  
have feared this, since I was a child', she thinks as the tears brake  
  
loose  
  
************************************************  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
************************************************  
  
One Year Later...  
  
Izayoi tucks three year old InuYasha into his futon  
  
"Mother?", he asks  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?", she says  
  
"Why you crying?", he wipes a tear from her cheek  
  
"I was thinking about your father", she softly replies, wipeing  
  
away more tears  
  
"Where is father?", he asks  
  
"Your father is far away and I don't know when he'll return", Izayoi  
  
answers, "Now get some sleep", she adds gently, "Good night, my son"  
  
"Night mother", InuYasha says, closing his eyes  
  
Izayoi walks out onto the engawa(Veranda) and kneels, looking at the  
  
ajisai(Japanese Hydrangeas) and starts to cry again, 'It has only been  
  
a year since your death, but it still hurts too much to think about  
  
you', she thinks, trying to stop crying  
  
"Lady Izayoi, would you like some cha?", Sakura asks  
  
"No thank you, Sakura", Izayoi replies, "But would you, please take  
  
a seat and talk with me"  
  
"Yes, m'lady", Sakura kneels next to Izayoi  
  
"Have you ever lost someone you love?", Izayoi asks  
  
"Yes, I have Lady Izayoi. If you remember I lost my whole family two  
  
years ago and it was three years ago I came into your services, to care  
  
for young Lord InuYasha, m'lady", the girl answers, "You asked me that  
  
question, because you miss Lord InuTaisho, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, it is. There is so much I can't and won't forget about him and its  
  
too painful", her tears start flowing again  
  
"Its alright, Lady Izayoi, cry to your heart's content", Sakura says,   
  
leting Izayoi sob on her shoulder  
  
************************************************  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
************************************************  
  
One Year Later...  
  
Four year old InuYasha sits in his mother's lap sobbing as Sakura  
  
cleans the wounds he recived from the villagers, just for quietly  
  
walking through the village  
  
"Mother, whats a hanyou?", he asks, looking up at his mother  
  
"Where did you hear that?", Izayoi says, completely shocked  
  
"The villagers called me that as they were beating me", he replies,  
  
"What is a hanyou?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older, InuYasha", she says, wipeing away  
  
some of his tears, 'Will his life always be like this, I hope not',  
  
she thinks  
  
************************************************  
  
You used to captive me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasent dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me  
  
************************************************  
  
InuYasha sleeps, quietly breathing through his mouth as Izayoi  
  
kneels on the engawa, telling Sakura about the first time she  
  
met InuTaisho  
  
"I met InuYasha's father, when I was running away from home, because  
  
I didn't want to marry the Lord my parents had arranged for me and I  
  
was quite a headstrong young woman then. I was being chased by a pack  
  
of wolves through the forest, when I ran into InuTaisho, standing in  
  
the middle of a clearing and he killed the wolves with one sweep of  
  
his sword", she says, her eyes almost twinkling  
  
"Weren't you afraid?", Sakura asks, totally amazed  
  
"I was at first, but that was before he offered me his hand and gave me  
  
a kind smile, and spoke to me in a kind, gentle voice", Izayoi replies,  
  
her smile disappearing, "Its just now that hes gone, I'm left to raise  
  
my son without him and I can't get any sleep, because I keep seeing his   
  
face in my dreams and I feel like I'm losing my mind, everytime I hear  
  
his voice in my head", she starts crying again  
  
************************************************  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
************************************************  
  
InuYasha is still asleep when Izayoi enters his room and lightly kisses  
  
him on the forehead, her tears falling on the banges of his slivery-white  
  
hair  
  
************************************************  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
************************************************  
  
"InuYasha, my son, I love you and I'll never let anything hurt you. I'll  
  
protect you with my life", Izayoi whispers as she watchs him sleep  
  
InuYasha slightly stirs in his sleep and his ears slightly twitch as she  
  
whispers to him  
  
"You may be half-demon and half-human, but that only makes you special,   
  
don't let anyone tell you otherwise", she adds, wiping a strand of hair  
  
from his face, "I love you, InuYasha", her tears again fall on his   
  
slivery-white banges  
  
************************************************  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
************************************************  
  
Four Years Later...  
  
"Give back the food you stole, you worthless hanyou brat!", a villager  
  
shouts, waving a spear over his head  
  
"No way!", eight year old InuYasha yeels over his shoulder, still running  
  
towards the forest, 'Because I need it to survive', he thinks  
  
"Ungretful little brat", another villager curses, throwing a spear at   
  
InuYasha  
  
"Ngh!", InuYasha utters, bitting his lip as the spear passes over his right   
  
shoulder, nicking it, 'Damn it!', he thinks as his blood soaks his   
  
haori(jacket) and the kimono under it and jumps onto a high tree branch and  
  
deeper into the forest  
  
He doesn't stop until he reachs a stream, "Damn it, it still hurts", he curses  
  
as he opens his haori and kimono to examine his wounds, "They're deeper than  
  
I thought, and all for two small bags of rice and five apples", he whinces as  
  
he moves his arm to remove his haori and kimono, and places the bags of rice  
  
and the apples under his kimono, then he steps into the cold stream,   
  
bare-chested and wearing only his hakama(pants), he lays on his back in the  
  
water, "Mother, why did you have to die?", he whispers as the blood flows  
  
from his wounds, downstream  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Three Years Ago...  
  
"Mother, why do we have to leave our home?", five year old InuYasha asks  
  
as Izayoi hurries him into the forest  
  
"Demons are attacking it and if they find us they'll kill us", Izayoi   
  
replies, trying to hide her fear  
  
They keep running, until Izayoi is struck in the leg by an arrow and collaspes  
  
on top of InuYasha  
  
"Mother, are you alright?", he asks worriedly  
  
"I can't move my leg", she says, tears forming in her eyes  
  
"The hanyou and his mortal wrentch of a mother are over here!", a demon calls  
  
out, heading towards InuYasha and Izayoi  
  
"Hes coming closer, mother", InuYasha whimpers  
  
"InuYasha, I want you to run", she whispers  
  
"But mother, what about you?", he asks, fear appearing in his eyes and voice  
  
"My leg is too injuried to move it, and if I could walk I would only slow you  
  
down, so run!", she crys  
  
"No, I won't leave you mother!", InuYasha exclaims, tears pouring from his eyes  
  
"There you are wentch and the litte hanyou whelp", the demon says, standing   
  
over them, holding a sword  
  
"Mother", InuYasha wimpers, fearfully, as Izayoi holds him close and trys to  
  
shield him  
  
"Now you two die!", the demon exclaims, stabbing it's sword through Izayoi's  
  
body, which stabs InuYasha through the left shoulder  
  
"Ugh...", InuYasha utters, passing out  
  
"Inu..Ya...sha", Izayoi whispers as her eyes start to glaze over, 'My son,   
  
you'll survive your wounds from tonight, but I can't survive mine, so stay  
  
alive for me and I pray you will meet a girl who'll love you for what you   
  
are, not just who you are, goodbye InuYasha, I love you', she thinks as she  
  
slips into the blackness of enternal sleep  
  
**Flashback Ends**  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
'When I awoke the next morning, all I could smell was my mother's dead  
  
body and her blood covering my body. It was that scent that spared my  
  
life that night', InuYasha thinks as he stands up, water dripping from  
  
his hair and off the tips of his ears, 'I still remember every detail  
  
of when I had to bury you, mother', a tear rolls down his cheek, 'I had  
  
to dig your grave with my own small five-year old hands', he stares at   
  
his hands, "Mother, I know you're still watching over me, but I'm still  
  
alone", he crys to the sky  
  
************************************************  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
************************************************  
  
Fifty-Seven Years Later...  
  
(But only seven years for InuYasha, because he was sealed to a tree for fifty years)  
  
"You saw Kikyo, didn't you? I can tell just by looking at you", Kagome says,  
  
glaring at InuYasha angerly  
  
InuYasha just stares at her, with a dumbfound look on his face  
  
"You can't look me straight in the eye", she says, tears forming in her eyes,  
  
"Its the same everytime"  
  
'I made her cry again', he thinks, starting to sweat  
  
"I'm leaving, InuYasha!", she exclaims  
  
"Where are you going?", InuYasha asks  
  
"I'm going home", Kagome replies, walking towards the Bone-eaters well  
  
"No, wait Kagome!", InuYasha exclaims, gently grabing her hand  
  
"Huh!", she says, looking at InuYasha's hand, holding hers, "InuYasha?"  
  
"Kagome, I want to tell you something", he says, his cheeks turning bright red  
  
"InuYasha, are you blushing?", Kagome asks, "Why?"  
  
"Kagome, its true I have feelings for Kikyo, but I...I...", his blush deepens  
  
"You what?", she says, smiling softly  
  
"I love you, Kagome", he blurts out, "More than I love, Kikyo", he aviods eye   
  
contact with Kagome  
  
"InuYasha, I love you too", she starts to blush  
  
'She loves me!', he thinks, looking her in the eyes, 'She returned my love'  
  
"The reason I didn't tell you earlier, was because I was afraid that you  
  
care about only the sacred jewel and Kikyo, and call me a fool for loving  
  
you", Kagome replies calmly, tears flowing down her cheeks  
  
"Don't be silly Kagome, I would never call you a fool for loving me", InuYasha  
  
explains, wiping away the tears rolling down her cheeks, "And the only reason   
  
I keep seeing Kikyo is because I feel guilty over her death, but you know I   
  
love you so please stop crying, for me"  
  
"Ok, I will", she replies, resting her head on his shoulder  
  
"Thank you Kagome, for loving me", he says as he puts his arm around her   
  
shoulders, 'Mother, thank you for giving birth to me, for loving me, and  
  
for protecting me, so if you're still watching over me, I'm glad you are',   
  
he thinks, two thin streams of tears fall from his eyes, 'I love you mother,  
  
and I miss you'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well, what did you think? Please Review. And   
  
be please polite. 


End file.
